


Watching you

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Funeral, Injury, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: A young woman's journey for revenge crosses path with an guardian angel.





	

 

 

_*Click*_

The shutter was going slower with each push of the button. She pushed faster, asking for danger but it had to be done. What she was doing was dangerous. No, she was committed as she was afraid. She’d been tailing the same group weeks after her father had long since been buried and she had to follow whatever instinct or voice was telling her to find them.

She pulled her hood lower to stay hidden as she aimed her lens to the right.

_*Click, click*_

Her neck arched forward to try and find them as they began to blend into the crowded streets.

“Shit.”

She looked to the last picture she took, seeing a light blur, skewing the vision of the men entering the street of shoppers. The blur had become more noticeable the more she used the camera but as long as there was evidence, that would be justice enough.

Sharon tucked her camera into the lower lapels of her shawl and forced herself forward. She had the weight of death on her but it was more from the loaded gun and the knife she had stashed in her boot. She had more ammo in her messenger bag, knowing there wouldn’t be time for her to use it all.

Two shots were all she needed. That and she had to get close to both of them…

Grey hair. Perfect posture for his early fifties. All-American mob boss that put a bullet between her accountant father’s eyes. She was sure to follow the stories. He was told that it was her father that made an error in the collective books that were flagged down by people he’d been trying to avoid when it was lucky man number two that was really to blame.

Late twenties. Scar across his ugly face and never gave a rat’s ass about anyone but himself. The real story was that her father was trying to get out clean but the Scarface-looking motherfucker wouldn’t have it. She pulled her father’s jacket tighter, feeling the gun handle touch her ribs. The sudden winds around her calmed her as she was still getting used to the Northern winds of the country.

Sharon was taken from her thoughts when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, strong enough to keep her from breaking free and making a run for it. God knows she didn’t need to draw any attention to herself.

“You are not good at this.”

She listened to the thick European accent of the guy that had her pinned to him.

“You have until the count of three to get the fuck off.”

“Or else you’ll shot me with the .45 matte black at the bottom of your bag?”

Sharon was quick to check her jacket, feeling nothing as the man next to her chuckled. Her hand slipped into the side of her bag feeling the gun handle without its magazine in place.

“You really are looking for trouble, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea who I am.”

He loosened his grip for a moment, tightening it again as she saw a few of the lesser mob men vanish. The scarf was pulled from her head as she tried to remain calm. From the corner of her eye, she saw the fabric disappear under the busy feet of the street.

“They’ve been following you for days. They know what your disguises look like but not you. You’ve been made. The next alley, you run.”

“Why? Who are you?”

Sharon was startled as she saw the bits of her jacket rip apart on her shoulder. A scream was heard in the crowded street as the man in front of her was shot in the back, screaming in pain as people began to scatter. Sharon cried out under the panic as her hand shot for her bleeding shoulder. She was pulled to her feet as she looked up to the blue eyes and the silver hair of the man that walked with her.

“That’s why. Run!”

Gun shots were fired around her as Sharon met the predatory gaze belonging to the grey hair and facial scar, pointing their guns to her. It was all a trap.

Sharon ran for her life as bits of brink chipped off around her. The pain in her shoulder made her run faster as she climbed the trash cans and launched herself over the side of the metal fence to safety. She heard another shot and felt her whole legs seize in pain as she tumbled hard to the pavement underneath her.

She pushed herself on her feet and pulled off what she could. She ignored the clank of her camera and her father’s jacket as she left them behind and scrambled for the weapons in her bag. Pain pulsed through her body as she ran further from the gunfire and the screams. She stopped for a moment, dizzy from blood loss as something knocked her from her feet. At once, the man with the scar across his face straddled Sharon and wrapped his hands around her throat. She clawed his hands, gasping for breath as she tried to stay awake.

“You look just like him, in life and death,” he chuckled as he moved one of his hands to her shoulder wound and pressed down hard.

The man smiled, feeling her throat trying to push out a scream. Sharon kicked her feet up to do whatever to get anyone’s attention. She blinked seeing the man squeezing the life from her and then, he was gone, his body sailing towards the other side of the alley as a blur of silver raced after him. Sharon’s head spun as she gasped for breath, coughing through the pain in her neck. She turned to her side, feeling pain radiate her body.

Her vision blurred as something turned her to her back and lifted her from the dirty pavement…

_Everything went backwards._

_She tried to wipe her hands clean as dirt flakes from the ground floated back to her palms. Sharon opened her hand as bits of her dirt from the top her father’s oak casket returned to her. She clutched the dirt in her hands and looked up to the small group that had collected at the edge of the cars._

_They only gave the grave a look and left. She knew who they were and she was more than determined to make them pay. She took a step forward and was stopped as a hand shot from the dirt and tried to pull her back._

A bang made her wake as her eyes shot open.

Sharon tried to move but was caught in a state of soreness. She tried again, stopping again when she realized she was in an apartment that wasn’t hers. She was cautious, pushing her way out of the bed she’d been sleeping in. A loose shirt hang at her shoulders as she tried to move about the clean but slightly messy bedroom.

The limp of her leg made her look down to the bandage wrapped around her thigh. She checked her shoulder and saw a clean bit of gauze sticking out from under another bandage. Sharon jumped at the gust of window around the apartment as she teetered back to the nearest wall. She saw no weapon in sight but she did know how to fight a little bit as she slowly made her way out of the room. Her steps were light and cautious as she made her way down the short hallway, stopping in the empty living room. Furniture was covered in plastic and several boxes lined the wall where wonderful smells were emitting from.

Sharon stepped from the shadows and into the kitchen where a steaming plate of food sat. her eyes peeled from the food to the note as she was able to make out what was written.

_Take the pills for the pain, they’re help. Eat. I’ll be back soon._

Sharon could feel another rush of wind at her back as she turned in time to see more boxes stacked to perfection against the wall. She knew she wanted to know more but was forced to sit as her leg throbbed. One by one, the pills went down and her eyes set for the food. The taste of eggs, meat and biscuits calmed her stomach as she finished her plate in no time at all. The pain in her leg started to ease as she pushed herself up with both arms to try and not put so much pressure on it.

Sharon gasped as a strong gust of wind nearly swept her from her feet. Her clean brown hair danced around her as a familiar arm wrapped around her waist. She was frozen but not in fear as she looked up to the blue eyes of the man that told her to run.

“How is your leg?”

“It, uh… It’s doesn’t hurt as much.”

His hand reached for her shirt, pulling it away only enough as he inspected the clean bandage.

“Good. You must have questions.”

He turned to the rest of the apartment, leaving her to follow as she limped after him.

“Who are you? Where the hell am I? How did you find me?”

Sharon stopped in the hallway, seeing something in one of the open doors. She saw it for a second as the man snatched the doorknob away and closed the door in her face.

“Pietro. My name is Pietro and you nearly got yourself killed.”

“I never asked you to rescue me.”

“Would you have liked to be dead? It wouldn’t have brought him back.”

Sharon stepped away from her _savior_ knowing something was amiss.

“Who? You have no idea how I am.”

She looked down to his hand forming to a fist as she grabbed the doorknob behind her. Sharon used all of her body weight to open the door behind her. She thought at first that he would pull her back into the hall but was petrified as a blue and silver blur stopped, forming Pietro in front of her.

Her eyes turned by chance to the walls covered in ink drawings. They started at the door to the dark coat she remembered wearing to her father’s funeral. Her heart broke seeing how she looked to her father’s business employers. The drawings panned out to the six weeks she tailed them in secret, now not much of a secret as her eyes remained the same.

“Sharon Lennett. 26 years old. Born Trenton, New Jersey. Father, Louis Lennett, dead six weeks ago of asphyxiation. What’s a photography major doing in Sokovia this time of year?”

“You were spying on me!”

“Is that the only thing that you are going to say?”

“Why?”

“I was like you,” he sighed as he gave up, leaning to a bit of the wall that wasn’t covered with her flawlessly drawn face, “I was foolish but death from them was my fault. I was reckless, stupid and my sister paid the price. I was a show-off.”

“I couldn’t tell,” she huffed.

She stopped at the wooden desk with a fresh paper smeared with her sleeping peaceful image. Her strong leg started to hurt as Pietro took notice. She wasn’t ready for him to sweep her off her feet and to the tidy bathroom she’d missed on her walk through the apartment. She gripped the counter when she was able to make her vision stop spinning. Sharon was quick enough herself as she grabbed Pietro’s jaw and looked into his eyes.

“Why did you follow me?”

He allowed her to keep him in place as he reached for the first-aid box behind her. His ripped apart the gauze and ignored her and snapped the bandages on her leg. She looked down to the healing bit of flesh where the fence had caught her skin. Pietro pushed a bit of alcohol to her wound as Sharon tried to bite back the pain.

“Stop being baby. Bullet went through shoulder too. It could have been worse.”

He sped to the other side of the bathroom and back before she could blink, taping the side of her leg to perfection.

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“We do stupid things when we are alive but it seems we do more foolish things when death is involved. I was given with what I can do. My sister warned me but I did not listen. I went after them. I took out the ones at the bottom first. There was so much anger, hate, wanting to feel something from where my sister once was. I worked my way up, thinking of a way to try and bring them to justice but then one day I stopped.”

He finished with her leg, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulled the shirt from her shoulder. She knew any other person would have reacted when he kissed the bit of skin next to her bullet wound.

“That’s when I saw you.”

“What?”

He took his time changing her soiled bandage, looking to the healing scab as he checked for infection.

“I saw them looking to a funeral with smiles to their faces and knew killing them was not the answer. I looked down the saw myself in your eyes.”

He ran his fingertips on her shoulder blade, replacing the fabric as his breath warmed her skin.

“If you wanted to stop then why would you follow me.”

“You think you could have stopped them. I have powers and were only able to do so much.”

“Grief makes you so stupid things.”

He was slow to turn his head, just inches away from hers. Sharon felt her heart beating from her chest as his face moved closer to hers. His thumb brushed the side of her face as his lips nearly touched hers.

He softly cleared his throat and backed away from Sharon as she remained on the counter.

“Yes, it does,” he spoke, not meeting her gaze.

He turned out of the bathroom, leaving her alone as she eased herself to her feet. She pulled her shirt together and made it one step into hall as Pietro raced back to her. She was taken completely by surprise as he wrapped his arm perfectly around her waist and pressed her to the threshold, leaving an unquestionable kiss to her lips.

Pietro pushed himself away and ran. Sharon stood still in case he came back but after an hour of standing on her leg, she knew he wasn’t coming back for her, at least not for a short while. She hobbled back to the bed and tried not to worry about what had happened.

_The rushes of wind lulled her to sleep as she looked to her hands. The edges of her skin were drawn, smudged beautifully like she’d stepped off one of Pietro’s drawings of her. Thunder clapped over her head. She looked to the familiar group at the top of the hill and felt tears streaming from her eyes as they smudged her face. The lines of her cheeks wrinkled with the rain ruining her figure._

_Her body felt weak, sinking down to the ground as a rush of wind lifted her._

_“It’s okay,” a soft voice whispered to her, “I am here.”_

_Pietro wrapped his strong arm around her waist as Sharon tried to ran forward and let out her fury on those that killed her father. She opened her mouth as silent screams passed her open lips. The rain blotched her skin more as she sobbed like a child. Pietro only held her closer and whispered into her hair. She turned in his arms and cried as her smudged image began to blend into his skin._

_They faded together but she could still feel him. His thumb brushed her tears away. Though her paper skin was breaking, he held close, making her feel safe._

“Shh…”

Sharon opened her eyes, not knowing that she was crying in her sleep. She’d clutched at Pietro next to her in the bed as she had sobbed into his chest. She was quick to wipe her eyes and turn away from him as she stared to the blank wall. She thought she was done but her tears fell to the bedspread underneath her.

She could feel the bed shift underneath her as his arm rested on her waist.

“You will be safe here. I have friends that will take care of those men but I took care of the ugly one.”

Sharon could feel her throat tighten as she remembered the man’s fingers wrapping tightly around her neck. Her cold finger tips calmed her own skin.

“What did you do?”

“I’ll show you in the morning. Sleep now.”

She could feel his uneven breaths through the strands of her hair.

“What was her name?”

“Who?”

“Your sister. Was she like you?”

“Wanda. She was 12 minutes younger than me. She was special in her own way and it could have saved her life but… I wasn’t supposed to be acting stupid…”

Sharon never knew her mother and her father had never remarried. It was only always them. She could only think of him.

“It still hurts.”

“Yes.”

“You may not see but when I stop running after so long, I stop and feel the whole world moving around me, trying to pull me along.”

“I could feel it too.”

They both stayed still as Sharon pulled Pietro’s arm tighter to her waist and closed her eyes.

-

Sharon didn’t realize how tired she really was as she woke the next cloudy morning from Pietro’s gush of wind pushing the smell of fresh food to her nose. Her eyes forced open as she turned to her side of the bed. Sharon finished her food in no time and took another aspirin for the shortened pain in her shoulder.

She wasted no time in venturing the small apartment again. One bedroom, Pietro’s room of drawings, a living room and the kitchen space. She stopped as she saw a small pile of boxes pushed towards the high windows of the apartment. Her curiosity struck her as her finger tore the tape from the top of the first box, finding her belongings folded and placed in a rush. She pushed the thing off and looked to the one underneath it as she found more of her things.

“Don’t worry. Your father’s things are in the attic.”

Sharon turned to Pietro wiping fresh pencil lead from his hands.

“You went through my stuff?”

“Not in a sense but it should all be there.”

“Why is it here in the first place?”

“I told you. You are safe here.”

“What?”

“This is a safe house. I have friends that will take care of those men but their system will take months.”

“Months! What kind of friends are they?!”

Pietro smiled as he brushed a bit of her dark hair from her eyes.

“Secret ones. You’ll be safe here for the time being. I promise. I’ve kept you alive this long. Come.”

She followed behind him as he kept open the door to his other drawings.

“Here.”

Sharon was surprised to see her camera in his hands with only a few more dents and scratches on it as he placed it in her hands.

“Thanks.”

“I’m not as good of a photographer as you but I did what I could.”

Her finger was hesitant to power up her camera and look to the blurs of Pietro’s images as she found ones of the ugly fucker that tried to kill her. He wasn’t dead from the look of his angry eyes as he stared to Pietro on the other side of the camera. She didn’t know how badly she was attempting to hide her smile as she continuously scrolled through more pictures until she ended up at the last one. The man was literally tied up with ribbons and a bright red bow and left at the front doors of Shield’s headquarters.

“Wow, top marks for this one.”

“I don’t think pencil would have done it justice.”

Sharon powered off the camera and clung it to her chest as she looked down to Pietro reclining in his chair.

“I’m sorry for my attitude.”

Pietro only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“I tried to be careful with it. The camera belonged to your father, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“You have a better eye than I do.”

“I wouldn’t really say that,” she grinned as she looked to the etchings done wonderfully by his hand.

His hand grabbed her free hand as his thumb brushed over her knuckle.

“I am sorry for how I acted yesterday.”

“You were a gentleman about it.”

Sharon met his eye and the slight blush to his pale face.

“What if I don’t wish to be?”

She didn’t know if she was pulled forward or if she had taken a step to him but he did help guide her legs over his as she settled on his lap. His hands formed to her thighs as she leaned forward and traced her lips to his. He met hers, kissing her tenderly. His hand moved up to brace her back to support her so she could put no weight on her leg.

He kept her steady, pushing the shirt from her arms as her hands cradled his neck. Her heart raced faster than she did but the kisses she left on his lips didn’t need to be rushed. She took her time, gradually wanting to touch more of Pietro as he reclined with her in the seat. Before she knew it, she was grinding herself into him and his fingers wrapping into her skin.

Pietro pulled the strap of her tank and kissed the edge of her bandage. Sharon forced herself to stop. The feeling of Pietro’s arms around her made her feel safe but there were other parts of him that made her feel something else. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, moving down so close to her breasts when he stopped suddenly.

“Damn, I-I’m sorry…”

Sharon looked down to the ink smudges across her skin and the reopened wound on her shoulder. He rushed her to the bathroom and started a shower for her. She kept her eyes on him as he tried not to look at her.

“I’ll leave you alone. Just let me know when you are done and I’ll redress it.”

“You can join me if you want.”

He turned and held in his chuckles.

“You are just too much trouble…”

The click of the door handle made her inhale as she tried to catch her breath.

“No,” she told herself as she pushed off what was left of her clothes, “Way too fast.”

“One of my better qualities.”

She turned at the sound of Pietro as he pulled the shirt from his shoulders and lifted Sharon from her feet. Her laughter echoed from the shower walls as Pietro held her to the wall with no problem. His lips stayed pressed to her skin, the bits that took him the longest to shade in all his drawings.

The shower water dripped down her skin as Pietro’s lips were there to catch them. They traveled up her neck, taking their time at her jaw as she tilted her head back. The hand that didn’t hold her steady drifted down to the edge of her panties. She jumped at the sudden vibrations she could feel on the tips of his fingers.

“And another you may like…”

He brushed his fingers to mound as water collected in his palm. Pietro could feel her whole body jump as he pushed the elastic away. He eased his finger into her, making her voice fill the small shower. Sharon ignored the pain completely as she rocked her hips for more and pushed his hard deeper to her clit.

“Be careful,” he warned, “I may just give you what you want.”

He pulled his hand away, licking his finger with a grin as it left a tingle to her skin. She kept her eyes to his as his fingers tugged her panties down her legs. She could see from the corner of her eye how he pushed off his own.

“And what do you want?”

He pulled her close, sitting on the edge of the tub and guiding her forward, careful with her in every moment. He pulled her to him one last time and let Sharon take her time.

“You,” he whispered into her ear.

Sharon bit her lip, helped onto him and she slowly sank down on his lap. She held on to Pietro, shuddering as he, in turn, moaned into her neck. She rocked her hips to feel all of him as his hands formed to her skin. He leaned forward into the other side of the shower as Pietro snaked his hips into her. Sharon turned her head to his and pressed his lips to hers.

Her body fell back a few inches to the other side of the tub as Pietro’s thrust held her up. She could hear him moaning in her ear in Ukrainian, whether to tease her or making him lose a bit of control, she didn’t care. She was covered by him with the warm water barely making it to her now.

He moved his hips faster, angled as Sharon’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck. The louder her voice grew, the sharper his hips went as she felt his nails clawing into her skin. She closed her eyes feeling the force of him crash over her. She could feel a bit of cold and a tightness in her shoulder before Peitro buried his face into her neck again. She could feel his breath panting at her skin as he kissed her jaw.

Sharon was silent as her body crashed into Pietro. Her knuckles formed around the edge of the tub and she forced on him. There was warmth everywhere as he called her name; so soft like his hand as he cupped the side of her face.

“Sharon?”

She opened her eyes, seeing him regaining his breath.

“I’m here,” she panted.

“Did you feel it?”

“Excuse me?”

She followed his eyes to the tight freshly sewn stitches on her shoulder and clean of blood.

“There’s a matching set on the back too.”

“Thanks, I guess. You really are fast.”

He kissed her cheek and turned off the water behind him. He wrapped towels around them, reaching for the ointments and clean bandages for her wound. Sharon laid her head on Pietro’s shoulder as he set to work to patch her up. He finished the front, moving to the back as Sharon turned her head. The bullet wounds didn’t hurt much anymore and her feel for vengeance had disappeared. It wasn’t the path she wanted to take but she could accept that it was the wrong and dangerous way to avenge her father. She was lucky she had Pietro.

“He is in a better place.”

“I guess we are too…”

He arched his head forward and kissed the top of the bandage. His hands canvassed her back and she did the same. She could feel him lift her from the tub as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the bedroom. He was careful to tuck the sheets around her as he joined her in the bed. Sharon turned laying herself on his chest as his back hit the mattress.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

“We are safer, you are safer with me.”

“Thank you,” smiled Sharon as she listened to the falling rain outside the tinted window.


End file.
